ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts IV: Reconnect
In the final game of the Xehanort saga of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora, now a full-fledged keyblade master, and his friends must unite to save all of those who he swore to rescue from their torment. But the forces of evil are growing ever closer to their goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, as Xehanort returns in his true form to lead the Unversed and Nobodies towards an everlasting rule of chaos, while Maleficent opposes him with her own team of villains. Unbestknowen to all 3 groups, a sinister force far greater than either Xehanort or Maleficent is planning to make his move upon the worlds after 2,000 years of slumber. Story Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora (Haley Joel Osment) '- The key that connects everything. *'Riku (David Gallagher) '- The fallen friend whose close to redemption. *'Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. *'Donald (Tony Anselmo) '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy (Bill Farmer) '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'King Mickey (Bret Iwan) '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. *'Aqua (Willa Holland)' *'Terra (Jason Dohring)' *'Ventus (Jason McCartney)' *'Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee)' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Kevin Flynn (Jeff Bridges) '- The master designer of the "Grid", now trying to keep his magnum opus out of the wrong hands. *'Max Goof (Jason Marsden)' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton)' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) - '''The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'Bolt (John Travolta) - A canine survivor of worldy destruction, who becomes a loyal companion to the "key that connects everything". *P.J. (Rob Paulsen) Main Villains The Syndicate *'''The Horned King (John Hurt) - The first demon, an agent of chaos that was born long ago in darkness, he holds control over all the Heartless and will not stop until he obtains the legendary Black Cauldron and rule the entire universe in a kingdom of darkness. *'Master Xehanort (Leonard Nimoy and Billy Zane) '- The dark keyblade master longing to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, but his quest to do so has been the cause for all the misery and devastation in the worlds for decades. *'Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment)' - One of Xehanort's early monstrosities, he is a being of raw energy, and thrives on negative emotions to survive and create twisted minions called the "Unversed". *'Xigbar (James Patrick Stewart)' *'Loki (Graham McTavish) '- The Norse God of Mischief and Evil, he is an Asgardian who longs to take the throne from his step-father Odin. Of course, his plans to do so include Hercules, Sora,...and Hades! *'Doctor Octopus (Peter MacNicol)' *'Demona (Marina Sirtis)' *'Shere Khan (Jim Cummings) ''- '''A tiger from a deep, untamed jungle. He hates humans of all species, so he was outraged when he found that one had joined a pack of wolves. *'Sa'Luk (Jeff Bennet)' *'Magneto (Christopher Judge)' *'CLU 2.0 (Jeff Bridges)' *'Commander Rourke (James Garner)' *'Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers)' *'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes) - A war criminal and enemy of democracy, Helmut Zemo is a super-soldier who founded the terrorist organization known as "HYDRA". He seeked to conquer the world, but upon its destruction, he turned his sights to all worlds in the Realm of Light. *'Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) ' *'''Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) *'Syndrome (Jason Lee)' *'Coachman Barker (Corey Burton)' *'Phantom Blot (John O'Hurley)' *'Judge Claude Frollo (Earl Boen) - '''The mad judge has returned from the realm of darkness to seek his revenge on Sora and Riku for defeating him in KH 3D. Horned King.jpg|The Horned King Ansem.jpg|Xehanort Vanitas Sentiment.png|Vanitas' Sentiment Demona.gif|Demona Doctor Octopus.jpg|Doctor Octopus Loki.jpg|Loki 11253.gif|Shere Khan Magneto.jpg|Magneto Clu 2.0.jpg|Clu 2.0 Governor Ratcliffe.gif|Governor Ratcliffe Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones Mother Gothel.gif|Mother Gothel 808px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4969925-960-720.jpg|The Coachman Phantom Blot.jpg|The Phantom Blot Hunchback038.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome Rourke.jpg|Rourke Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo The Alliance of Villain's Vale *'Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee) '- The Mistress of All Evil, she is a cruel and insidious witch that will stop at nothing to reek her vengeance upon Sora. *'Pete (Jim Cummings) ' *'Captain Hook (Corey Burton)' *'Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Originally a member of the Galactic Alliance, but he was fired after he tried recapturing Stitch, but caught Lilo instead. It turns out that he's working for an old partner of Jumba's and has captured the fellow on his orders. *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (Jeff Bennett) - '''An evil genius who helped a certain EX-evil scientist create experiments. He wishes to re-obtain them to conquer the known universe with the help of the Heartless. *'Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer) *'Emperor Zurg (Wayne Knight) - '''The EVIL emperor of Planet Z. He's always trying to conquer the universe, but Buzz Lightyear always foils his plans. NOW, he's teamed up with Pete & Maleficent and doesn't plan to fail. Although he's an evil genius, he tends to be overly-dramatic and almost always disappointed by his less-than-qualified henchmen. *'Hades (James Woods) - The god of the Underworld who acts like a bad comedian. He's got a short temper even though he acts 'cool' most of the time. *'''Cruella De Vil (April Winchell) *'Percival McLeach (Frank Welker)' *'Mozenrath (Wil Wheaton) - '''An evil necromancer who is always accompanied by his flying eel, Xerxes. He often enjoys watching his enemies squirm like worms before destroying them. *'Dr. Facilier (Keith David) '- Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. *'Queen Narissa (Susan Sarandon)' *'Professor Ratigan (Maurice LaMarche) - The Napoleon of Crime. Ratigan is a criminal mastermind, able to create the most elaborate of schemes, but can become insanely deranged when reminded that he is a "sewer rat". *'''Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty) - An abandoned stuffed bear twisted by inner rage, who now imprisons fellow toys in the hopes of making heartless minions, while he sits in the lap of luxary. *'Gaston (Richard White)' *'Morgana (Pat Carrol) - '''Ursula's crazy sister who always seemed to be second best. Her kind of magic includes ice and water. *'Madam Mim''' *'Zira' Maleficent.gif|Maleficent Char_16522.jpg|Pete Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook Shan-Yu.gif|Shan-Yu Mcleach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach 23.jpg|Dr. Facilier Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Zira.jpg|Zira Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim Hades.png|Hades Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Dr. Hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hamsterviel 250px-Gantu BBS.png|Captain Gantu Lotso.jpg|Lots O' Huggin' Bear Emperor Zurg.gif|Emperor Zurg Gaston.jpg|Gaston Morgana.jpg|Morgana Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa The Cabal of Darkness After the Horned King is destroyed for the first time by getting sucked in the Black Cauldron, he manages to pull himself out and decides to seek his vengeance on the boy who mucked up his plans for the last time...Sora! And to do this, he's gathered a new organization of insane and monstrous villains who all want some action in the total destruction plan of the entire universe. But by far, the true scheme of the Horned King is to reawaken the great demon lords of Hell so that his 2,000 mission may be complete. *'Chernabog' (James Earl Jones) *'The Horned King' *'Maleficent's Nobody' *'Wisdom Control Program (Corey Burton)' *'Sark 2.0 (David Warner)' *'The Titans' *'The Cyclops (Patrick Pinney)' *'Mr. Sinister (Clancy Brown)' *'The Evil Manta (Tim Curry)' *'Mirage (Bebe Neuwirth)' *'Dormammu (Robert Englund)' *'Venom (Hank Azaria)' *'Carnage' (Scott Cleverdon) *'Lord Zedd (Robert Axelrod)' *'Scar's Heartless (Jeremy Irons)' *'Thailog (Keith David)' *'The Banshee (Sheena Easton)' *'Erik Hellstrom/Odin (William Morgan Shephard)' *'Blackheart' - A humanoid heartless created by Chernabog to serve as his envoy in the worlds. ChernabogRender.png|Chernabog the_horned_king_by_nightwing1975-d31vfip.jpg|The Horned King Maleficent's Nobody.jpg|Maleficent's Nobody Titans1.png|The Titans Wisdom Control Program.jpg|Wisdom Control Program Sark 2.0.png|Sark 2.0 Evil Manta.jpg|The Evil Manta Mister_Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister Mirage.jpg|Mirage Dormammu.jpg|Dormammu Venom.jpg|Venom Carnage.jpg|Carnage Lord Zedd 2.jpg|Lord Zedd Scar's Heartless.jpg|Scar's Heartless Thailog.jpg|Thailog Banshee masked.jpg|The Banshee Cyclops.gif|Cyclops Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstrom/Odin Blackheart4.jpg|Blackheart Worlds #'Destiny Islands' - The tropical island home of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. #'Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty)' - A world right of 13th century medieval times, ruled jointly by King Stefan and King Hubert. Home to Princess Aurora, this magical forest kingdom is terrorized by the witch Maleficent, who lives in the Forbidden Mountains. #'Pleasure Island (Pinocchio)' - An illegal amusement park run by the Coachman and Stromboli, who lure in boys like Pinocchio with the promise of being able to run wild and be naughty, without fear of punishment. Trying to escape is futile, as only way to the mainlad is the through the feeding grounds of the giant whale known as "Monstro". #'Agrabah (Aladdin)' - A mighty arabian city filled with crime, mainly from the "street rats", and supernatural forces at every turn. Ruled by the Sultan in his mammoth palace, the street rat turned prince Aladdin is next in line to rule, alongside the lovely princess Jasmine. He is aided in his endevors to protect the desert city by the Genie of the lamp. An endless desert spans the regions outside the walls of the city, with only a few oasises populating it, alongside many buried ruins. One region no one dares to enter is the "Land of the Black Sand", the lair of the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. #'Radiant Garden' - A once prestigious kingdom ruled by Ansem the Wise, that has fallen into ruin and disarray after years of neglect and experimentation on the inhabitants by Xehanort. Most residents, including Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Sazh, fled when the witch Maleficent attacked and turned the castle into her fortress of evil. But now they've returned, and rebuilding their home from the ground up. #''Space Paranoids (Tron: Legacy) - A digital frontier created by Kevin Flynn, this "grid" of data and programming houses a world within a computer. It is here that Clu 2 has taken control, and subjugated the programs for 20 years, pitting them against their own users, and forcing dissidents of his will to compete in deadly "Light Cycle" games. '' #'Duckburg (DuckTales)' #'Castle of Dreams (Cinderella)' - A small kingdom ruled by an unnamed King, this majestic world is watched over by the "Fairy Godmother", who makes the wishes of those with purest hearts come true. #'Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' - A gothic 15th century city, the mighty cathedral of Notre Dame dominates the skyline, and it is inside her belltowers that the hunchbacked bellringer resides, Quasimodo. The word of the lord is law here, and because of it the inhabitants are being divided between following the church and the old ways of the "heathen" gypsies. Esmerelda is one of the oppresed gypsies, and has made an enemy of the self-proclaimed ruler and enforcer of god's commandments in this world, Judge Claude Frollo. #'Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia)' - The home of the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid, this world is only reachable by a magic train that appears and disappears in numerous worlds. He resides in a tower that is impossibly larger on the inside, while pocket dimensions ruled by musical melodies float around it, waiting to be visited. #''100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) - A magical spell transports the reader into the colorful storybook world of Christopher Robin's childhood adventures with Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, and of course Winnie the Pooh. '' #The Land of Dragons (Mulan II) #'Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear)' #'Disney Castle' - The toony world of King Mickey's proud and tranquil kingdom. Disney Castle is the crown jewel of this world, built after it was discovered it had a lost monarchy only 30 years ago, and that the next in line for the throne was a deckhand on a steamboat. #''Sleepy Hollow and the Wild Woods (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' #'Neverland (Peter Pan)' - This world can be described as almost like two, for to visit the other is to jounrey to a nearby star, always the 2nd to the right. One region is a bustling early 20th century metropolis. The other is the polar opposite, a tropical island where no one ever has to grow up, where the Lost Boys play and have fun with inhabitants like the pixies, mermaids, and indians. In the bay of Neverland, a ship full of cutthroat pirates is anchored, here is where Captain Hook plots to have his revenge on the high flying Peter Pan, the immortal spirit of youth and childhood. #''Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins)'' #'Avalon (Gargoyles)' #'Traverse Town' #''The Jungle Book'' #Kauai (Lilo & Stitch) #Atlantica (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) #Talltale Country (Westerns) #'Treasure Planet' #'Nottingham (Robin Hood)' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story)' #'Underland (Alice in Wonderland)' #'The Haunted Mansion' #'Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People)' #Peninsula of the Golden Sun (Tangled) #'Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)' #'Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' #'Medfield College (The Absent Minded Professor, The Shaggy Dog)' #'Virginia (Pocahontas)' #'Deep Jungle (Tarzan)' #'Andalasia (Enchanted)' #Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Castle Oblivion #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #'Devil's Bayou & the Outback' #'City of the Twilight Bark (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #'Pepperinge Eye (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)' #'Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)' #'Manhattan (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)' #'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' #'End of the World' #'Keyblade Graveyard' #'Kingdom Hearts' Category:Kingdom Hearts